Latvia national football team
Latvia | image = | nickname = Sarkanbaltsarkanie (Red-white-red) | association = ''Latvijas Futbola federācija'' | confederation = UEFA (Europe) | head_coach = Marians Pahars | asst_coach = Vitālijs Astafjevs Andris Riherts | captain = Kaspars Gorkšs | most_caps = Vitālijs Astafjevs (167) | top_scorer = Māris Verpakovskis (29) | home_stadium = Skonto Stadium | capacity = | fifa_code = LVA | fifa_ranking = | highest_fifa_ranking = 45 (November 2009) | lowest_fifa_ranking = 119 (June 2013) | elo_ranking = | highest_elo_ranking = 45 (25 September 1938) | lowest_elo_ranking = 124 (April 1995) | kit_image = | first_international = 1–1 (Riga; 24 September 1922) | biggest_win = 6–1 (Riga; 30 May 1935) 5–0 (Võru; 1 June 2012) 0–5 (Gibraltar; 29 March 2016) | biggest_defeat = 12–0 (Stockholm; 29 May 1927) | world_cup_apps = | world_cup_first_app = | world_cup_best = | regional_cup_name = European Championship | regional_cup_apps = 1 | regional_cup_first_app = 2004 | regional_cup_best = Group stage, 2004 }} The Latvia national football team (Latvijas futbola izlase) represents the country in international football competitions, such as the World Cup and the European Championships. It is controlled by the Latvian Football Federation, the governing body for football in Latvia. They have never qualified for the World Cup, but have qualified for the European Championship, in 2004, under Aleksandrs Starkovs. The team is now being managed by Marians Pahars. Latvia's home ground is the Skonto Stadium in Riga, where they have played their matches since its opening in 2000. History Latvia played their first match in 1922, a game against Estonia, which finished in a 1–1 draw. Latvia have won the Baltic Cup 12 times, and have played 99 official games during its pre-war period from 1922 to 1940. In 1937, the Latvian team participated in the first qualification tournament for the 1938 World Cup. Latvia were placed in Group 8, alongside Austria and Lithuania. Latvia beat Lithuania 4–2 in Riga, after an Fricis Kaņeps hat-trick and an Iļja Vestermans goal. In Kaunas, they won 5–1, after two goals each from Kaņeps, Vaclavs Borduško, and Vestermans, but lost 1–2 in the decisive match against Austria, despite an early goal from Vestermans. In April 1938, the Austrian Anschluss relegated the Austrian team, however, Latvia was not invited by FIFA as the group's runner-up. In 1940, Latvia was annexed by the Soviet Union; the country regained its independence in 1991 and played their first match as a new nation against Estonia on 16 November of that year in the Baltic Cup, and their first FIFA-recognized match against Romania on 8 April 1992 in Bucharest, a match, which Latvia lost 2–0. In September 2003, Latvia surprisingly finished second, ahead of Poland, in their qualifying group for Euro 2004. This meant they qualified for the play-offs, where they were drawn against Turkey. Latvia won the first leg 1–0, through top goalscorer, Māris Verpakovskis. The second leg finished in a 2–2 draw, with Latvia winning 3–2 on aggregate, thus qualifying for the tournament. This resulted in Latvia being the first and only Baltic team qualifying for a European Championship, as well as the country itself's first ever appearance in the tournament. At the Euro 2004, Latvia were drawn in Group D, alongside Germany, Czech Republic, and Netherlands. Latvia faced Czech Republic in their opening match on 15 June 2004, with Verpakovskis scoring before half-time. However, the Czechs would later come back to win the game 2–1. Four days later, Latvia earned a respectable 0–0 draw against Germany to earn their first point in a major tournament. They lost their final match with 3–0 against Netherlands, and were eliminated, finished fourth, with one point from their draw and two losses. Before the UEFA Euro 2016 tournament, Latvia were the only team who qualified to the European Championship, but not to FIFA World Cup. Players Current squad The following players have been called up for the UEFA Euro 2016 qualifying match against Netherlands held on 16 November 2014. Caps and goals are correct as 13 October 2014, after the game against Turkey. |caps=92|goals=0|club=Baltika Kaliningrad|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Jelgava|clubnat=LAT}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Górnik Zabrze|clubnat=POL}} |caps=65|goals=5|club=''Unattached''|clubnat=}} |caps=19|goals=2|club=Aarau|clubnat=SUI}} |caps=13|goals=0|club=Skonto Rīga|clubnat=LAT}} |caps=12|goals=0|club=VVV-Venlo|clubnat=NED}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Ventspils|clubnat=LAT}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Ventspils|clubnat=LAT}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Ventspils|clubnat=LAT}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Hoverla Uzhhorod|clubnat=UKR}} |caps=55|goals=7|club=Zimbru Chișinău|clubnat=MDA}} |caps=40|goals=11|club=CSKA Moscow|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=33|goals=2|club=Ventspils|clubnat=LAT}} |caps=31|goals=0|club=''Unattached''|clubnat=}} |caps=22|goals=0|club=Yenisey Krasnoyarsk|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=18|goals=2|club=Baltika Kaliningrad|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=10|goals=0|club=Dacia Chișinău|clubnat=MDA}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Liepāja|clubnat=LAT}} |caps=30|goals=1|club=Hamburg|clubnat=GER}} |caps=14|goals=6|club=Anorthosis Famagusta|clubnat=CYP}} |caps=8|goals=0|club=Ruch Chorzów|clubnat=POL}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Cracovia|clubnat=POL}} Recent call-ups The following players have been called up within the last twelve months. Retired players not included. |caps=63|goals=0|club=Sion|clubnat=SUI|latest=v. , 31 May 2014}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Jelgava|clubnat=LAT|latest=v. , 13 October 2014}} |caps=4|goals=1|club=Ventspils|clubnat=LAT|latest=v. , 5 March 2014}} |caps=24|goals=0|club=Skonto Rīga|clubnat=LAT|latest=v. , 13 October 2014}} |caps=24|goals=0|club=Skonto Rīga|clubnat=LAT|latest=v. , 13 October 2014}} |caps=21|goals=0|club=Jelgava|clubnat=LAT|latest=v. , 9 September 2014}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Daugava Daugavpils|clubnat=LAT|latest=v. , 31 May 2014}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Liepāja|clubnat=LAT|latest=v. , 5 March 2014}} |caps=20|goals=5|club=Aarau|clubnat=SUI|latest=v. , 31 May 2014}} External links * Official website * Latvia national team results at Rec.Sport.Soccer Statistics Foundation * Latvia national team most capped players and highest goalscorers at Rec.Sport.Soccer Statistics Foundation * Latvia official profile at Unions of European Football Associations Category:Latvia Category:International teams Category:UEFA international teams